


Heart

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells an unconscious Cas what's on his mind. Set during s05e13 The Song Remains the Same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Dean slides Cas from his shoulder onto the ridiculous heart shaped bed in the honeymoon suite of the Prairie Court Hotel. He stares down at him for a moment and the corner of his mouth quirks up into a fond smile. _Look at him, fucking adorable bastard._

Everyone at Bobby’s had somehow believed their idiotic story about Cas becoming angry and violent while drunk and taking it out on Dean until he sobered up. Later they had laughed about it while leaning against his baby's hood. Well, he had laughed about it and Cas had...just sort of smiled about it. Of course, their joking around had ended in an intense stare, which then turned to a bout of passionate kissing, and then Cas had teleported them up to the roof and given Dean the best hand job of his life in some kind of strange attempt to apologize for the bites and bruises, even though they were some of the best injuries he’d ever gotten. _Definitely in the top five, at least!_

But that all seemed so far away now. The failed attack on Lucifer, the hellhounds, losing Ellen and Jo, it all made that night seem like another of his dreams instead of reality. It was the first time in a really long time that he hadn’t felt completely...just...empty.

The bright red blood painting Cas’s lips makes him look like he is wearing lipstick. Dean leans down and wavers a moment before kissing Cas softly and running his tongue along his lower lip to taste. He could bleed. He was alive. He was real. Cas was the only real thing Dean had.

He straightens back up and trails a hand along Cas’s face and chest as he goes. “Cas, don’t leave, okay? If you leave, if you die, I gotta tell ya,” he gulps, “there is _nothing_ left for me, you understand me? I’ve got _nothing_ to live for.” He looks away for a moment. “If I don’t have you...I might as well be dead.”

~*~


End file.
